The objective of the Computer Resource, for which this is a renewal application, is to aid the investigation of the structure, dynamics and function of biomolecules by providing a unified, powerful and highly interactive computer system for the collection, processing, storage, analysis and display of biomolecular data and for the construction, analysis and evaluation of models of biomolecular phenomena. Major areas of biomedical research supported by the Resource include: protein crystallography; relationships between sturcture and biological function for peptides and proteins; structural studies of polynucleotides; large system molecular dynamics and electropherogram analysis of proteins. As in the past, the Resource will continue to support laboratory automatiof, data acquisition, modelling and display, with emphasis on interactive usage. Extensions planned for this grant period include: 1) incorporation of significant number crunching capability closely coupled to human interaction and tuned by the addition of specialized hardware to efficiently solve specific large biomolecular problems and 2) increased collaboration with scientists from other institutions both by a specific program of personnel exchange and by linkage of this Resource with other research institutions via a commercial computer network.